


Альбийское искусство

by Bergkristall



Category: Die Legenden der Albae, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergkristall/pseuds/Bergkristall
Summary: Альб сталкивается с Пожирателями, и это вдохновляет его на создание произведений искусства.





	Альбийское искусство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Albische Kunst: Exkurs Todesser](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618130) by shitstormharley. 



Фрэнк находился в салоне своего особняка, когда все началось: высокая стройная фигура в чем-то, напоминающем доспехи, ворвалась в комнату.

— Да как ты смеешь... — начал он, но тут странное существо повернулось на голос, явив благородный лик и... острые уши. Фрэнк рассмеялся. — И что же ты такое? Домовик-переросток?

Похоже, это высказывание не понравилось незнакомцу — выражение легкого презрения на лице сменила ненависть. Черные линии прочертили его лицо, и оно стало напоминать разбитую на осколки маску.

— Что ты позволяешь себе, ничтожное человеческое отродье? Ты не более чем безмозглый ублюдок, вонючий червь! — выплюнул он, надвигаясь на Фрэнка.

Против воли тот задрожал. Его захватил необъяснимый ужас, на лбу выступили капельки пота. На короткое мгновение Фрэнку показалось, будто в комнате потемнело, а огонь в камине вот-вот погаснет.

— К-к-как ты со мной разговариваешь? — все же упрямо выдал он, отступая к стене.

Незнакомец неумолимо надвигался, и Фрэнк лихорадочно схватился за свою волшебную палочку, наколдовывая невербальный Ступефай. Но его противник легко уклонился от красного луча, заставив Фрэнка ошеломленно замереть: это было просто невозможно! А существо уже стояло совсем рядом, скользящим движением доставая меч из ножен. Фрэнк попытался ускользнуть, но меч уже настиг его.

Когда отрубленная рука с зажатой палочкой упала на пол, Фрэнк какое-то мгновение просто смотрел на нее, чувствуя себя словно в сюрреалистичном сне. А затем нахлынула боль, и крик заполнил комнату. Он инстинктивно схватился за обрубок, сквозь пальцы стекала кровь, образуя все увеличивающуюся лужу на полу. Подняв глаза, Фрэнк заскулил, встретив презрительный взгляд незнакомца.

— Варвары, вы все одинаковы. Считаете себя лучше всех, но как только что-то случается, ревете, как сосунки! — выплюнул он и с разгона всадил меч Фрэнку в горло. — Ты всего лишь пыль под моими сапогами!

Захрипев, Фрэнк попытался оборониться. Он схватился рукой за клинок, стараясь выдернуть его, но лишь изрезал себе пальцы. А кровь уже заполняла легкие, мешая дышать.

«Я захлебнусь кровью!» — мелькнула мысль в угасающем сознании. Но он еще услышал непонятные слова на незнакомом языке, а затем незнакомец повторил их уже на родном языке Фрэнка:

— Софорас — имя твоей смерти. Я забираю твою жизнь, да поглотит Тион твою душу!

Меч пробил позвонки, и тело обмякло.

Пару секунд альб завороженно смотрел в глаза варвара — исход души каждый раз привлекал его, у каждого это выглядело по-разному. Затем вытащил меч из медленно оседающего тела, наклонился и принялся вытирать клинок об одежду мертвеца. Закончив, Софорас вложил меч в ножны и посмотрел на деревянную палку, которая так и осталась зажатой в отрубленной руке. Пару минут назад покалывание магии предупредило его, и только поэтому он успел увернуться. Софорас задумчиво разглядывал тело. Эта магия была ему незнакома. Там, откуда он родом, маги произносили заклинание и размахивали руками. Похоже, в этом мире магия являлась скорее инстинктивной и прирожденной. А палка служила для направления. Софорас медленно присел и вытащил ее из руки. Он чувствовал явную магию, но теперь не враждебную, а дружескую. Взмахнув рукой, он почти вздрогнул, когда из палочки вылетели искры. С любопытством покрутив ее в руке, Софорас вытащил меч и отсек конец палочки, тут же ощутив, как большая часть магии покинула деревяшку. Палочка оказалась заполненной непонятными волокнами и теперь напоминала кисточку.

Откинув ее, Софорас склонился над телом.

«Несколько неравномерная, но вполне пойдет», — решил он, осмотрев кожу. Если он поторопится, то успеет еще собрать нужные травы, прежде чем кровь свернется. 

***

Элис открыла входную дверь и позвала своего мужа. Она вернулась из длительной миссии по заданию Темного Лорда и предвкушала немного уединения со своим супругом. Захлопнув дверь, она повесила мантию и вновь позвала мужа. Тишина. Элис нахмурилась. Наверняка он сидел в салоне и читал новости квиддича. Тихо поднявшись по изящной лестнице, она пересекла небольшой коридор и раздвинула двойные двери. Первое, что она увидела, войдя в комнату, — мольберт прямо в центре. Озадаченная Элис шагнула к нему, разглядывая картину. Неужели ее муж решил заделаться художником? Что ж, следовало признать: у него явный талант. Картина показывала горящую в ночи деревню, ярко-красные языки пламени образовывали резкий контраст с темным фоном и черными руинами, в которых бушевал огонь. Восхищенная Элис еще ближе подошла к картине. Она редко видела такой насыщенный красный цвет, не говоря уже о том, чтобы рассматривать в непосредственной близости. 

Внезапно она словно очнулась. Она не могла сказать, как долго любовалась картиной, а ведь это было совсем на нее не похоже. Обычно Элис не настолько увлекалась живописью. В этот миг она заметила кое-что странное. До сих пор она полагала, что картина нарисована на холсте, однако теперь Элис поняла, что на деревянную раму натянут отнюдь не холст. Материал показался ей смутно знакомым, а насыщенный красный цвет вызывал определенные ассоциации. Она огляделась, пытаясь понять, что же в этом всем не то, и заметила странную кучу в углу. А затем вскрикнула, поняв, что — или, вернее, кто — это.

Фрэнк. 

Он лежал на животе, а его оголенная спина... Элис подавила рвоту, осознав, что случилось. Холстом стала кожа ее мужа, а краской — его кровь! Тошнота придавила ее к полу, но Элис все равно подняла взгляд, разглядывая то, что когда-то было любовью ее жизни. Обескровленное тело валялось на полу, словно выпотрошенный труп животного. Она взглянула на его ногу, и ее снова чуть не вырвало. Через бедро проходил длинный неровный разрез. «Они вытащили его кости! — мелькнуло у Элис в голове. — Разделали, словно рыбу!»

Покачиваясь, она с трудом поднялась. Ярость бушевала в ней, придавая силы. О, как она заставит страдать виноватого! Она замучает его, будет насылать Круциатус за Круциатусом и наслаждаться чужой болью! Его крики станут музыкой для ее ушей! Дикая фантазия подкидывала ей все новые идеи. 

«А это безвкусное доказательство осквернения я уничтожу прямо сейчас», — решила она, поворачиваясь к мольберту.

И вдруг поняла, что уже не одна в салоне. Рядом с картиной в пол-оборота к ней стоял высокий мужчина с безупречно красивыми чертами лица. 

Вместо мантии или маггловского одеяния он носил разукрашенные доспехи из черного металла. Элегантным движением достав кинжал из ножен, он нацарапал что-то на раме. Элис внимательнее пригляделась: нет, это было не дерево, цвет казался другим. Это были кости. Ярость захлестнула ее, когда Элис поняла: это существо виновато в том, что здесь произошло. И оно еще имело наглость осквернять дальше останки ее мужа!

— Ты грязный выродок! — с ненавистью зашипела она, выхватив палочку. — Ты горько пожалеешь о том, что вообще родился! Ты заплатишь за то, что натворил, безумец! Кру...

Прежде чем она смогла закончить слово, незнакомец ударил кулаком ее прямо в лицо. Элис услышала хруст носа, за которым последовала острая боль. Глаза заполнились слезами, лишая возможности видеть, когда она отступила от удара. Неистово размахивая палочкой, Элис посылала одно заклинание за другим, чтобы держать его на расстоянии и выиграть немного времени. Но он со смехом легко уклонялся от ее атаки, а затем приблизился, схватил за руку и вырвал палочку, которую небрежно отбросил в сторону. Элис подняла ногу, намереваясь пнуть незнакомца, но он опять уклонился и ударил ее локтем в живот. Скрючившись и задыхаясь, она пыталась дотянуться до Темной Метки. Она должна предупредить остальных! Но противник был быстрее — выхватив меч, он пригвоздил ее руку к животу. Затем задрал руку с Меткой и принялся с интересом разглядывать ее. После чего вытащил кинжал и начал вырезать ее вместе с кожей.

Первое, что почувствовала Элис, придя в себя, — боль. На лице, в животе, в руках. Чужая рука схватила ее за волосы и грубо вздернула вверх.

— Софорас — имя твоей смерти. Я забираю твою жизнь, да послужит душа твоя пищей для Тиона! — последнее, что услышала Элис, прежде чем ее пронзил клинок. Она вскинулась в последний раз, а потом для нее все закончилось.

Какое-то мгновение Софорас еще всматривался в лицо мертвой, а затем вытащил кинжал из ее груди, очистил от крови и убрал в ножны. Он завороженно принялся рассматривать кусок кожи в руках. Не сказать, чтобы татуировка была особенно изящной, однако, чего ждать от варваров? Но рисунок был весьма интересным, а больше всего его привлекла заключенная в нем магия. Она ощущалась не так сильно, как в палочке, но все же была заметна. Может, у мужчины тоже был этот знак как символ единства или что-то вроде этого? В конце концов, варварам приходят в голову странные идеи. Быстро приблизившись к трупу мужчины, Софорас задрал рукав и действительно увидел такой же знак.

«Возможно, мне стоит начать их коллекционировать», — подумал эльф, доставая кинжал и начиная свою работу.

***

Новый глава авроров ворвался в кабинет.

— Слушаем внимательно. Люциус Малфой рассказал о нескольких Пожирателях, которые исчезли сразу после того, как пропал Сами-Знаете-Кто. Поскольку Ордену про это тоже ничего неизвестно, стоит проверить. Вдруг они еще живы и планируют что-то, — он окинул всех взглядом. — Экипируйтесь и вперед, следует поторопиться. 

Несколько минут спустя группа авроров появилась возле одиноко расположенного поместья. Дверь открылась от взмаха палочки. После невербального заклинания один из автороров доложил:

— Ни одной живой души в поместье.

— Все равно обыщите. Может, найдем подсказку, где они могут прятаться, — приказал Главный.

Обыскав первый этаж, авроры двинулись наверх, в конце концов оказываясь в салоне. И застыли удивленные. Они рассчитывали на что угодно, но не такое. В помещении стояли несколько мольбертов, а на полках лежали разнообразные скульптуры. Главный изумленно присвистнул, приблизившись к картинам. На одной была нарисована горящая деревня в ночи, на другой — закат, на третьей — натюрморт с куском мяса, на последней — абстрактная живопись. Они все были безупречно выполнены, как и скульптуры. В углу кто-то сложил шесть черепов, изо ртов которых, казалось, вот-вот поползут змеи — Темная Метка в полном размере.

В эту секунду один из авроров крикнул:

— Шеф, тебе стоит посмотреть на это!

Главный аврор с опаской направился к остальным, ему не понравились тон и выражение лица остальных. Окликнувший его аврор молча показал на стол. Главный недоуменно уставился на него.

— И что? Всего лишь шесть рисунков. Надо сказать, отличного качества, как и все остальное.

— Это не рисунки!

Слегка позеленевший аврор прислонился к стене. Остальные выглядели не лучше.

— Шесть Темных Меток! Кто-то хладнокровно убил шестерых Пожирателей! Даже не хочу знать, из чего состоят остальные произведения искусства! — выдал он. В голосе обычно невозмутимого аврора слышались легкие истерические нотки.

— Прекрати, мне плохо! — крикнула единственная женщина в команде, прежде чем кинуться прочь из дома. Характерный звук вскоре оповестил остальных, что она решила распрощаться с завтраком. Но через секунду она пронзительно закричала. Приготовившиеся к схватке авроры кинулись ей на помощь. 

И узрели причину крика. 

Шесть тел пропавших Пожирателей в ужасном состоянии лежали, сваленные в кучу. Авроры мигом почуяли вонь, исходившую от скрюченных, обглоданных и частично уже разложившихся трупов. Над ними вились мухи. Потревоженная криком крыса выскочила из своего укрытия в одном из трупов, и Главный почувствовал, как тошнота подступила к горлу. Закашлявшись, он прислонился к стене. Один из авроров закатил глаза и потерял сознание.

Скрючившись от приступов рвоты, Главный аврор внезапно от души захотел, чтобы Люциус Малфой никогда не рассказывал им про пропавших Пожирателей.


End file.
